Come Steal My Heart
by Danni Tran
Summary: 15 year old Aki is a thief/troublemaker. With no ninja status, she goes and steals for a living. When Gaara hears this, he is ordered to go undercover and stop her. What he didn't expect was to learn about love from the most unexpected person. Gaara x OC


**Hey hey, it's me here again with another Gaaraoneshot! For some reason, I think writing stories about him are easier than others. Weird, right?**

**Genre: romance, comedy, slight action**

**Plot: 15 year old Aki is a thief and troublemaker. With no ninja status, she goes and steals for a living. When Gaara hears this, he is ordered to go undercover and stop her. But he learns about love from the most unexpected person: Aki herself. Gaara x OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

Target- set.

Approach- nice.

Timing- perfect.

Escape-...eh, not so good.

15 year old Nakamura Aki sprinted away with a wallet in one hand, a purse in the other, and an old geezer on her trail.

"Get back here with my wallet, you little thief!" he demanded.

"Sorry, buddy! You snooze, you lose!" she taunted.

Sensing the man was getting tired, she grinned. _Way to easy, _she thought. Turning the last corner, she exited the alley and entered the large forest full of green trees and plants. After wandering for ten minutes, she reached a small wooden house. She knocked on the door four times.

"What's the password?" a voice asked from inside.

Aki rolled her eyes before replying. "The cobra strikes at midnight."

She heard a series of clicks, clangs, creaking, and thumping.

The door opened, revealing a young green haired boy about 8 years old. He grinned once he saw who it was. "Aki-neechan!" he yelled.

She smiled and held up the wallet and purse. "Look what I just scored," she said before stepping inside the house. "How are the others doing, Luca?"

The boy looked up to her. "They're better, I guess. The twins are still a bit tired from the fever, Saito is taking care of little Rini, and Kai and Arata are training," he replied.

"That's good." The house was small, and the light was dim. Well, that was just its appearance. The two entered the kitchen.

There wasn't much. A light hung from the ceiling. There was a sink, but no refrigerator. There was a red carpet and a table nearby. Other than that, there wasn't anything. Aki handed Luca the stuff and knelt down to the carpet. Sliding her hands under, she flipped it over, revealing a small door. It was hard to find the door, but since she was used to it, it was easy.

In a matter of seconds, the two opened the door and entered a very large room underneath the surface.

"Aki-neechan! You're back!" one of the brown haired twins exclaimed.

"Kai and Arata-niichan are still training outside," the other twin informed.

The reason why Aki made a living by stealing was because she found other orphans in Suna.

For the day, Aki would go and target someone. After doing so, she'd come back home. If it was time to eat, she'd cook the food. If it was time to sleep, she'd tuck them in. She was like the mom in the family.

While Aki went to start cooking, Luca dumped the stuff onto the table twins Lina and Rina were sitting at. This was just a normal day for them. Nothing special at all.

She sighed. _Hopefully, something really good and exciting will happen soon. I'm kind of tired of living this lifestyle already._

What she didn't know was her wish was going to come true.

And it was going to happen soon- very soon.

**In the Kazekage's Office**

The youngest Kazekage in Ninja History was seated at his office desk with three stacks of paper by his side. He was slightly startled when his door bust open and his older brother barged in. "Hey, little bro!" he greeted. "Drop your pen and forget the papers! You've got a new mission!"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Kankuro's grin widened as he made his way towards his little brother. "The council wants to send you on a mission! Let's go!" With that, Gaara was dragged out of his chair and pulled away.

_My older brother really does have issues, _he thought.

The next twenty minutes passed. Gaara was surprised at his mission. _The Kazekage _was sent on this little kiddie mission to catch a thief. Why they had chosen him? Every time he tried to ask, Kankuro kept throwing out weird comments. In the end, all he learned was the girl was named Nakamura Aki, he had to stay with her for four days, and he had to go undercover as a homeless guy.

No, not a hobo.

It was more like an orphan, or a thief.

_Well, _Gaara thought, _one thing I do know is the girl doesn't know me at ALL. _Despite how silly and ridiculous it sounded, Aki had never heard of Gaara. She didn't know there was such a person, nor did she ever see him.

All he had to do was get information on where she lived and why she steals, and that was all.

Gaara let out a deep sigh before stepping out of the Kazekage building. _This is going to be one boring mission, isn't it? _

Boy, was he wrong.

**The Next Morning**

Aki woke up at six the next morning. She was a morning person, unlike everyone else. After making the food, she left the shelter. It was time for some first target was a woman in her early 20s. This time, she wasn't going to steal. She was going to deceive. Luckily, she was wearing dirty clothes today, so the acting would be much more realistic. With that, she leaped into action, not knowing a certain redhead was watching.

"E-Excuse me," Aki said weakly as she walked up to the woman.

"Yes?" the woman replied softly.

"I was just w-wondering if you're able to spare just a few coins," Aki blinked five times as if holding back tears. "My mom is in the hospital because of overworking." The woman nodded rapidly, signaling her to go on.

"But my brother," fake tears trailed down her cheeks," he's has a fever, and I don't have money to pay for any of their hospital fees!" _Come on, just a bit more, _Aki thought. The woman was close to tears already. "I just hope that you would be able to spare a little! Just a few would help!"

_Ha, jackpot. _

"It's okay," the woman said, patting Aki on the back and giving her a hug. "Don't worry. Here's five hundred Ryo (50 US Dollars) for you," she said, taking out the money and. "I hope that helps."

"Thank you, thank you! You're a great help!" With that, Aki scurried away into a back alley. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The teenager burst out laughing.

"That woman is easy to fool!" she shoved the money in her pocket. Looking up, she saw a boy standing near the end of the alley. It startled her. How he got there, she didn't him, she made her ways towards the clearing.

Maybe if she didn't pay attention, he won't talk to when she passed him, she heard him smirk audibly.

"That was a good act," he praised. Aki's eyes widened and jerked around to look at him.

"You saw that?" she exclaimed, bewildered. They stood in silence until he finally decided to nod. She went up to him.

"Then, can you keep it secret?" she asked softly, using direct eye contact.

The boy stared at her. "Yes… but on one condition."

"Name it."

"I won't tell if… I can stay with you and your family for four days."

Aki's eyes widened. "Stay with me for four days?"The boy nodded slightly.

"Deal or no deal?"

He held out his hand. The blond haired girl stared at it for a while. Finally, she made her decision. She took his hand into a handshake. "Deal."

_Success, _the boy thought.

"But first of all, I need to know your name."

"My name is… Gaara."

**Seven O' Clock PM**

For the past 11 hours Gaara and Aki had spent with each other, Aki had taught him the basics of being a thief. Gaara mastered it fast.

_He's really fast, strong, and cute. It's as if he was a ninja, _Aki had thought, but pushed the thought aside. No way a person like Gaara could be a ninja. He was a thief too, wasn't he?

Gaara looked around the woods. _What are we doing in the woods? _He asked himself. Every time he would ask her that, she would tell him to be patient. Finally, they reached a small wooden house.

"Welcome to my house," Aki said. Gaara watched as she knocked on the door four times.

"Who is it?" a voice came from inside. Gaara watched in amusement as Aki recited a password and the door opened to reveal a boy about their age.

"Hey Aki-"he stopped when he noticed Gaara. "Who this?" he asked curiously.

Aki just smiled at him. "This is my new friend, Gaara. I'll explain more inside. Let's go in now, Arata-kun!" By the looks of it, Arata didn't very much approve of having a stranger coming over- especially a boy. On the bright side, it seemed as if he didn't recognized the Kazekage either.

Aki showed him the room downstairs. "Welcome… to my _real _house," she introduced with a nice smile. Gaara felt something weird in his stomach, but ignore the strange feeling.

There were at least six people there; all kids and no adults. The youngest one was the baby girl, who Aki had informed was named Rini.

"She looks about one year old. We found her in a back alley one night and took her in," Aki explained.

Gaara spotted sorrow in her eyes.

_Those that mean that all of that stealing is to make a living and take care of these kids? _Gaara asked himself.

"Anyways," Aki moved on," I'll introduce you to the family."The two twins were named Rina and Lina. The boy that always held the baby was named Saito, while a little 10 year old was Luca.

"Our eldest brother, Kai, is out on a mission," Luca informed.

Gaara helped her cook. It was hard to admit, but he was actually having a good time. _No! _Gaara mentally slapped himself. _There's no way you can like her! She's a thief! _Night came by quick. You know what they say: time flies when you're having fun.

_Yeah…_Gaara thought in angst, _fun…_

**The Next Morning**

"Gaara-kun, wake up."

Gaara stirred from his sleep

"Gaa~ra-kun! Please wake up!"

Gaara mumbled something. "GAARA-KUN! WAKE UP!" The redhead's eyes started fluttering open. The first thing he saw was Aki because her head was hanging right above his. She grinned. "You're awake."

He got up slowly. "It's time to go and find our first victim for the day," she informed happily. "Let's go!" Before he could even get himself situated, she pulled him up and dragged up towards the ladder. "We're late already!"

"But I have to-"

"It's fine! We'll do it later!"

With that, they were off. Arata just stared at the ladder and smiled. "Looks like Aki finally found someone she likes," he said. Saito came over with a sleeping Rini in his arms. "Yeah, Aki always took care of us. It's time she has some fun with the new guy."

Meanwhile, the 2 teenagers made it to the town. Gaara, already planning ahead, had borrowed a cloak from Aki. He couldn't let the townspeople see him, or else his cover would be blown. Aki led him up to the rooftop of a building.

"Let's pick our first victim," she said. Gaara looked at her, slightly annoyed. "Let's do something about my hair first," he announced.

"Your hair's fine," she complained. Gaara gave her a look before pulling down the hood.

His hair was a mess.

"Oh. Here, let me fix it then."

She reached up, but Gaara shifted uncomfortably. "Stop moving," she ordered. She got on her tippy toes. In Gaara's opinion, she was too close. If someone saw, they might have thought of the wrong thing.

He hoped she couldn't hear how hard his heart was beating. _What's this strange feeling? _He asked himself, but tried to pry Aki off first, who refused to let go. Finally, he gave in and let her do her thing. He was still nervous about being so close to her.

He was thankful when she was done. If it took any longer, he might have lost it.

"Now," Aki said," let's look for our first target."

**Nighttime; 10:00 PM**

Gaara was sitting outside on the grass when he heard the door creak behind him. Turning around, he saw a fully awake Aki. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked softly. Aki just gave him a small smile "I should be the one asking you that," she said.

"I have insomnia. Yesterday was the first time I've slept in a long time."

"Oh… I see."Suddenly, she held out her hand. He just looked at her in curiosity.

"Come on, Gaara-kun. I want to show you something," she said.

Glancing from her hand, to her face, then back to her hand, he took it. They came to a small hill with a large Sakura tree. Aki motioned him to sit down and they began talking.

"So… tell me about your past, Gaara-kun. I don't know much about you yet, but you know so much about me," she said.

_Not good, _the redhead thought, _should I really tell her my real past? I suppose it can't hurt, since she doesn't know me at all. _The young Kazekage avoided her gaze and looked up. "My past was horrible. People wanted to kill me, and they wanted me gone."

He heard Aki gasped. "Why? What did you do?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know," he lied.

"I'm sorry I asked! I didn't know-"

"It's fine."

He heard a sob and turned to see what was wrong. Surprisingly, she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked hesitantly.

"It just kind of reminded me of my past."

For some reason, Gaara had the urge to comfort her. He tried his best to fight it. _It's too risky to make her fall for you, _he reminded himself. _And don't forget that it'll be worse if you fall for her._

"You see… I'm an orphan. I was found by Kai-kun. He took me in. Soon, I started taking care of those without a home. I've never really had a blood-related family, but they're the closest I've got. If someone takes them away, then…," her eyes suddenly changed," I'll never forgive them."

Gaara's eyes slightly widened. _'I'll never forgive them…'_he recited in his mind. Aki then smiled. "It's getting really late. We should return," she said, standing up. Gaara nodded and followed her. But he couldn't stop replaying those four words.

_I'll never forgive them…_

The next day wasn't all that great. It was normal, but each second that passed by, he found himself falling more and more for the teenage girl. When she smiled or laughed, his heart could race, or he would have butterflies in his stomach.

It was all too weird.

The thought of them parting made him sad. The day went by quick, and before they knew it, it was 11 PM. Aki and Gaara were under the Sakura tree again.

"Aki…," Gaara suddenly said.

The teenage girl averted her attention to him. "Yes, Gaara-kun?"

"Tell me about love."

Aki's eyes widened, face cherry red. "L-Love? Well… um… love is when you really like someone, and you'd do anything for them. You want to always be by their side, and always want to protect them." She started getting comfortable talking about it. "When you're near them or when they laugh or smile, you have a weird feeling." She then turned to him. "Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yes."

Aki was surprised. "Really?"

Gaara nodded. "Have you?"

A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. "W-Well…. Y-yes."

Gaara felt as if his ear perked up. "Really? Around who?"

Aki bit her lip. "Um… you." It came out as a whisper, but Gaara still heard it.

"Really?"

Aki nodded her head slightly, trying to hide her blush. _Oh great, Aki. Now he knows that you like him!_

She was shocked when Gaara came closer, tilted her chin up, and kissed her gently. She was too stunned to move, but even got over it and kissed him back. When they parted, they were both blushing madly. _I did it. I kissed her, _Gaara said in his mind. _And I'll tell the Council to let her off._

_He kissed me!_Aki shrieked in her head. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Does that mean he likes me back?_

"W-What was that for?" she stuttered.

"You said you liked me."

"No I didn't."

Gaara looked at her, eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"No." A smile then appeared on her face. "I said I loved you."

And with that, she wrapped her arms around the redhead and pulled him into another kiss.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning, everyone was seated at the dining table. Aki and Gaara seemed a lot happier. "Ne, Gaara-kun," she said," You want to go on a date after this?"

The whole table gaped at them. Arata didn't even noticed that he dropped his half eaten onigiri in his cup of tea.

"D-D-D-D-D-DATE?" He screamed. Aki sweat dropped at him as her new boyfriend stared in amusement.

"What did you guys do last night?" Saito asked. Aki blushed heavily. Arata started crying chibi style. He had always protected Aki from boys. "My poor sister! Gaara, what did you do? You're dead!" He began chasing the red haired boy, who began running for his life. "Get back here Gaara!"

"A-Arata! Don't kill him!"

"Aki, help your boyfriend out!"

"ARATA-NII, DON'T HURT MY GAARA-KUN!"

**Four hours later**

Gaara and Aki were at the top of a building. They were talking when Gaara suddenly remembered something. He got up from where he was sitting.

"Aki, stay here. I just remembered I have to do something," he said.

The teenage girl gave him a questionable look but let him go.

"I'll be back," he said before leaving. He ran towards the Hokage building and barged into the Council room.

"Oh, Kazekage-sama, you're back," one of the members said. "Did you finish your mission?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Gaara said. "Leave the girl. She hasn't done anything wrong."

The whole room gasped.

"Hasn't done anything wrong? She's stolen from our village countless times!"

Gaara shot them all a glare. "Leave her alone," he demanded. "The reason why she did all that was to take care of a family of orphans. Despite the fact that it's stealing, she has a good reason to."

The members looked at each other. One of them spoke up. "Why do you want us to leave her, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara hesitated. "You'll find out soon," was all he said before leaving the room. Whispering broke out. Gaara saw Kankuro once he turned the corner. The puppeteer was smirking.

"Could it be that my little brother finally found someone he loves?" the brown haired teenager asked. Gaara stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Without another word, Gaara exited the mansion. It was going to be difficult telling Aki the truth, but at least she knows he's not lying to her anymore.

**An hour later; At the House**

Kai had just returned home from his weeklong mission. Saito was making lunch. Rini, Luca, Rina, and Lina were now sleeping. Arata was still sulking over the fact his sister had a boyfriend.

"Get over it, Arata-nii," Saito said. Kai raised his eyebrow. "Get over what?"

"While you were gone, Aki-neechan got a boyfriend."

Kai smiled. "Oh really? That's nice. What's his name?"

"Gaara."

The smile was wiped off his face. "D-Did you just say Gaara?" he asked in disbelief. Saito nodded, and Arata's ears perked up.

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" Saito asked.

"No, unless this Gaara has red hair, blue eyes, and a kanji tattoo on his forehead," the Jounin replied.

"That's him!"Arata yelled. Kai gaped. The others just looked at him.

"Why?" Saito asked. "Is there anything wrong about Gaara-san?"

"Yes there is a problem! Sabaku-no-Gaara is the Kazekage!"

The door was suddenly lifted and in came Lord Kazekage and Aki themselves. "Kai-nii, you're back!" Aki exclaimed, jumping off the ladder and landing on her feet. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw who this 'Kai' was.

"Akiyama Kai?" he said.

"Lord Kazekage-sama!"

Aki looked at them in confusion. "Lord Kazekage-sama?" she exclaimed before turning to the redhead. "What's he talking about? You're the Kazekage?"

Gaara remained silent. Her eyes show a mix between confusion, hurt, and rage.

"You mean you lied to me this whole time?"

Tears welled up and she pushed Gaara out of the way before he could answer.

"I can't believe you lied to me!"

She climbed up the ladder and left the house. He looked at the ladder in sorrow. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Arata with a stern look.

"Look, I know I've been kind of hard on you, but she really liked you, and I'm sure you like her too." For once, a small smile graced upon his lips. "Go after her, Gaara."

He nodded and without another word, sand appeared and carried him up without him using the ladder. Meanwhile, Aki was running away from him. _I can't believe I trusted him all this time. He was the Kazekage, and he was probably sent on a mission to test me. What was I thinking? How could anyone fall for a thief like me?_

"Aki!"

She didn't turn back to look at him. She didn't want to be near that liar ever again.

"Aki!"

Gaara caught up with her. She kept squirming away. "Get away from me! You lied to me! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Tears trailed down her cheeks. It hurt him to see her like this.

"Aki, listen to me!"

"I don't want to listen to you!"

With a strong tug, Aki spun around and Gaara crashed his lips on hers. Aki didn't react. She was too shocked to believe it. Once he pulled away, he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. It's true, I am the Kazekage and I was sent on a mission to find out more about you. But after learning the real you, I don't want to do this anymore. An hour earlier, I already told them not to take you or your family away. So please, forgive me."

"Why should I forgive you?" Her tone softened.

"It's because," Gaara pulled away slightly to look at her tear-streamed face," I love you."

Aki took a good look at his face. His eyes were sincere. Tears started to fall again. "I… love you too."

With that, they leaned in for another passionate kiss.

**Eight Days Later**

Aki and the others had moved into Gaara's mansion a few days ago. They were all getting along now. Aki was in Gaara's office, reading a book while he was signing documents. "Ne, Gaara-kun," she suddenly said. The Kazekage looked up at her. "I can't believe we fell in love after four days," she said.

Gaara gave a slight chuckle. "Yea…"

Aki closed her book and walked over to him. "These last twelve days have been hectic, don't you think?"

"Yes, but as long as I still have you, I'm fine."

They both leaned in, but the door broke down before their lips could touch. There, standing with his mouth wide open, was a very pissed off Arata.

"Gaara…. You…"

"Dang," Gaara said. Even he knew not to mess with Arata when it came to Aki.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"I thought you accepted me."

"I did, but it annoys me that you guys are getting along _too _well. Therefore, being a good older brother, I shall banish you!"

Aki sweat dropped. "Won't they throw you in jail if you kill the Kazekage?"

"Yes, but," he pulled out a bat with a very sadistic look," it won't hurt with a few broken bones here and there."

"Oh shoot," Aki said," Gaara, RUN!"

"I'm on it."

And with that, they lived happily ever after….. once Arata accepted the fact his sister would get married and he would be an uncle.

**I cried when I wrote the part where Aki found out Gaara lied to her XD I'm a very emotional and sensitive person, plus I was listening to a sad Korean song _ Comment please! I want to see what you think ^_^ **

**THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME THIS WHOLE TIME! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :D**


End file.
